What's in a Name?
by Miyabi-Maru
Summary: Sasuke sees a certain blonde perform at a club and begins to wonder how he performs elsewhere. I'm being lame for the fun of it. Mindless as of now, may continue if people would like me to. SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, blah blah. I think you know the drill.

Hey, just a few words before we get on with the story. I wrote this probably a year ago and it's been rotting in my old LJ until now. I figured I might as well post it somewhere so it could be read and not completely ignored. Plus, if it's liked, maybe I'll either write a lemon or develop more of a plot and continue it rather than leaving it to the imagination. Reviews are welcome, but please no flames. Constructive criticism is the way to go.

**Rating:** M just to be safe, since I may add more later.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru so far. If I do continue, there will be more.

**Summary: Nothing too complicated thus far; Sasuke sees a certain blonde perform in a club and begins to wonder how he performs elsewhere. (I felt like being lame there. ;)**

Here we go!

What's in a Name? **Chapter One**

The club was different. The band was different. The people were different. Everything was new to Sasuke, and he loved it. The club was small and dimly lit, the only light coming from the light bulbs dangling above the floor. The music was loud, fast, and the band was wild. There was a makeshift bar on the corner wall, serving drinks to anyone who stepped near, regardless of age. (Which was good for our little Sasuke, for he was only 17.) But what excited Sasuke more than any of this, was the dance floor. The place being as small as it was, the bodies were packed together. The air was thick, and the smell of sweat and sex clung to the people. This…was Sasuke's sanctuary.

Sasuke tore himself from the floor, just for a moment, so he could join his companion, Neji, over at the bar. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and straightened the fishnet shirt, which clung to the male's pale chest. Neji offered him a drink, which he gladly excepted, and proceeded to inhale half in one sip.

"Slow down. I'm not looking forward to dragging your passed-out self out of here." Sasuke just shrugged and polished off the drink, watching Neji through his eyelashes.

"Hn. I'll be fine." He set the glass down on the bar counter, the absence of music coming to his attention. He turned towards the stage, his eyes examining three figures setting up. The one sitting at the drum set had messy, spiky red hair, heavy eyeliner, and a tattoo that read 'love' on the side of his forehead. With a messy ponytail, earrings, and guitar in hand, the second one was lazily strumming the instrument. The last one he spotted was wearing a long trench coat, black, with a high collar that covered the lower half of his face. Even in the dimly lit room he wore black sunglasses, and there was a black bandana tied around his head, pushing his mess of brown hair up further. He held a bass in hand, fingers lightly dancing across the frets, and Sasuke could just barely make out the faint outline of a single black bug tattooed on each of his fingers.

_Well, he thought, this is certainly an interesting group. And the bassist…is just creepy. I hate bugs…Sasuke shivered._

"NARUTO!" Sasuke jumped, not having noticed that the lazy one had stepped forward to the microphone. "We can't start without you!" He muttered something about how bothersome it all was before stepping back into his 'spot.'

"Hai, hai, I'm here." Another figure stepped up onto the small stage, stumbling. He turned towards the crowd, struggling in the slightest to get the microphone away from the stand. But Sasuke didn't notice any of this, no, the first glance he had gotten of the boy totally threw him off.

The boy was short, shorter than Sasuke at least, thin, and very tanned. He had sunshine blonde hair, parted in the center, golden locks falling to the contours of his face. His eyes were a deep, crystal blue in color, with the faintest hint of eyeliner visible. His clothes were tight and clung to the well defined curves of his body, and unlike the others (who seemed to have no hint of a color on them), Naruto had on a bright orange shirt under his black jacket. As the boy turned to talk to the guitarist, Sasuke caught a glimpse of what looked like whisker-like…scars? A tattoo? He couldn't tell, but it was there.

"Nee, everyone! This is Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino, and I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and we're 'betrayall'!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the boy in front of him just as the Shino guy started the first song off with a quick bass line, followed by the entrance of the drums, and finally the guitar and singing.

_  
The times you made me wait they proved so much  
The weakness cut into my mind and heart  
To crave your whisper and to feel your touch  
But your meaningless kisses became an art  
You drove me to my end of sanity  
My forever tear stained face remains unseen  
Feeling and soul lost in your vanity  
Everything said and done disguised as unclean  
Just a shadow to y our unseeing eyes  
The memory of me slowly fading  
I sit back and watch as everything dies  
Can't do anything about it and I'm hating  
Don't seem to notice that I've disappeared  
Everything has happened, all that I fear_

Screw the rest of the song, Sasuke had already been pulled towards the dance floor by the blonde's phenomenal voice. He stood at the edge of the dance floor, never entering, just watching the boy. Watching Naruto. He didn't notice the song kick into its heavier beat, or the bodies on the floor speed up. No. He was just watching those crystal blue orbs as Naruto sang.

The only reason the raven-haired boy left this state of mind was because he finally noticed the absence of the blonde. He was gone. The stage was empty. Even his band mates had disappeared. Sasuke blinked and glanced around, slightly embarrassed at the fact that he had been so…engrossed.

"Oi, Sasuke! I'm about ready to call it a night. There is only one more band playing, and they'll be playing next week also. Not like we'll miss anything…" Sasuke jerked his head around to his friend, who stood there, arms crossed, eyeing the door. He was about to give in to Neji, and ask him if they band they had just heard was playing next week, when he spotted, amongst the crowd, a messy head of golden hair. _Why not ask him yourself?_ Sasuke thought.

"Nah, I'll stay. I can find my way." With that, he dismissed Neji and wandered onto the dance floor. He weaved his way in and out of people, never stopping to dance. He had to find that boy. The blonde. Naruto.

Sasuke's patience weren't working well with him tonight, and after just a little while longer of searching for the boy, he was about ready to give up. He stopped and closed his eyes, sighing heavily to himself. _Maybe he'll just be here next week. Be playing next week…_He opened his eyes, disappointed, and ready to leave the scene, when someone ran right into him. Being where he was, he didn't think much of it. Just caught his balance and went to move on. He looked over his shoulder, just to see who it had been, and did a double take. Was it…?

"I've been looking for you…" He spoke without thinking. His body had reacted the minute his dark eyes had fallen onto those sparkling blue ones.

"Oh? Me?" The blonde seemed so innocent. His eyes, his voice, his movements. Everything was just so…virgin.

"Hn…" Sasuke really didn't want to be mean. "Dance?" Naruto just stared at him a moment, his mind slowly registering the request.

"Uh, sure." He was quickly pulled to the center of the dance floor, and definitely closer to one certain Uchiha. He felt slender arms wrap around his waist, and the familiar warmth of another body being pressed to his. The other band had begun to play long before, yet they were just now settling into the music. Moving along with the other masses of bodies, their hips flowed smoothly together. The heat in their bodies was slowly rising, and their pace was also increasing. As they danced they moved closer together, Sasuke's head dipping lower while Naruto raised his to look up at the one in front of him. And everything else just happened in a beat.

Smooth lips met semi-chapped ones in a rough kiss. It lasted a full seven seconds before it was pushed further. Tongues slid lazily against each other, dancing along the other in a heated kiss. Bodies were pressed as close together as possible for the moment, and hands were starting to roam across the opposites body. And Sasuke could tell, even through the other boys clothes, that Naruto was everything that he had hoped he would be. That he wanted him to be. And that was it. Sasuke was the one who broke the kiss, looking down at Naruto, panting. The shorter boy was flushed, his breathing heavy, his lips slightly red and swollen from their kiss.

"Naruto…" Sasuke softly purred into the blondes ear, dropping his head to the boy's neck. He flicked his tongue across the burning skin of Naruto's neck, his hot breath skimming across the skin as well, causing Naruto to shiver under the contact. "…what do you say we…" Sasuke's tongue was replaced by his lips, a trail of feathery kisses making it's way up the blonde's neck and along his jaw line, lips being replaced by teeth every now and then.

"..head out?" Naruto's tone was a bit more...breathy than he had intended it to be, but it seemed to just motivate Sasuke more than before. He tore himself from the other and began to drag him from the floor, through the people, and to the door leading into the cold nights air.

"Wait!" Black eyes met blue as Sasuke turned to look in the direction of the voice. "..What's your name?" He smiled.

"Uchiha Sasuke." With that they both fled the scene of the club, moving in the direction of the raven-haired boys apartment.


End file.
